1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plane display, and more particularly, to a plane display with foldable support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are popular plane displays. Compared to cathode ray tube displays (CRT), LCDs have advantages of lower radiation, lower power consumption and smaller profile. FIG. 1 is a schematic side view of a conventional LCD, including an LCD panel 11, a connecting hinge 13, an arm 15 and a base 17. The LCD panel 11 is connected to a computer through. The LCD panel 11 is rotatably connected to the arm 15 extending from the base 14 by the shaft 13. Thus, users can change the vertical position and the observation angle of the LCD panel 11.
The profiles of plane displays, such as LCDs, are smaller than conventional CRT displays. Plane displays, however, usually have large and wide bases with weights to keep balance and protect them from falling. Plane displays with large bases, however, require large packing boxes and use more space. Thus, the average traffic expense per unit is raised.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable support for a plane display. Before packing the plane display, the support can be folded to reduce packing space and traffic expense per unit.
The present invention provides a plane display with foldable support. The plane display comprises a base and a back plate mounted on a plane display panel. The back plate pivots on the base through a shaft. The back plate has a fixing piece and a first arm. An operating rod movably connected to the fixing piece and the first arm slides between a first position and a second position. When the operating rod is in the first position, the back plate is fixed to the base at a first angle. When the operating rod is located in the second position, the operating rod releases the back plate from the base, such that the back plate rotates with respect to the base to a second angle.
In the above-mentioned foldable support, the operating rod has a flange. When the operating rod is in the first position, the flange contacts the fixing piece.
In the above-mentioned foldable support, a spring is disposed on the operating rod to keep the operating rod in the first position.
In the above-mentioned foldable support, the first arm has a first hole. A first fin has a second hole. When the operating rod is in the first position, the operating rod is disposed through the first hole and the second hole and secures the back plate at the first angle with respect to the base.
In the above-mentioned foldable support, when the operating rod is located in the second position, the operating rod exits the second hole. The back plate rotates with respect to the base to the second angle.
A detailed description is given in the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.